In Dreams
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: Set 6 months after DH, Ron has nightmares about Hermione’s safety. Will they ever be able to admit their feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Dreams

**Rating:** T for some language and normal teenage behavior

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Set 6 months after DH, Ron has nightmares about Hermione's safety. Will they ever be able to admit their feelings for one another?

**Spoilers:** All books including Deathly Hallows.

**Chapter 1**

"No, please! Please!"

"Hermione! No! Let her go! Take me instead! Leave her alone! Hermione!"

"Ron, please, save me!"  
He searched frantically around. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see anything. He was surrounded by darkness. It was a darkness that even the brightest light couldn't shine through. All he could do was hear her cries. Tears streamed down his face, his body racked with sobs. He ran around desperately, but still couldn't find her. She was no where.

"I can't…Hermione, I can't find you! Where are you?"

"Help me!"

"Hold on, Hermione!"

He ran until he couldn't run any longer. He was breathing heavily, his body failing on him. He fell to his knees. No matter how much he ran, he couldn't get anywhere. He couldn't find her.

"Ron, please! Help me!"

Her voice was fading.

"HERMIONE!"

"Ron, Ron…"

All of a sudden Ron's body began to shake violently, not because he was trembling, but because someone was physically shaking him. The darkness that surrounded him disappeared to reveal a different kind of darkness. The kind you see when your eyes are closed. His head began to pound uncontrollably.

"Ron!"

His eyes shot open. Harry was bending over him, his hand on his shoulder. When he saw that Ron's eyes were open, Harry took a step back.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Ron looked away. He didn't want Harry to see him in his current state. He didn't want to see Harry at all. He wanted him to leave and forget whatever it was that he might have heard. Ron ran a hand through his damp hair. His clothes and blanket were drenched with sweat. He was trying hard to keep his body from shaking.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," Ron mumbled. His voice was weak and shaky.

"Must have been a pretty bad dream," Harry commented. "You were yelling at the top of your lungs."

"It was nothing," Ron said, feeling the tears stinging his eyes.

"Look, Ron, you know you can…"

"Leave me alone, Harry," Ron mumbled angrily.

Harry nodded. He knew what it was like to have bad dreams and not want to talk about it. He had been riddled with them for years and more than once, he didn't appreciate his friends prying into his unconsciousness when they would ask him about them. Sighing, he walked back to his room, leaving Ron alone.

Ron waited until he heard Harry's bedroom door close. Not caring that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and an old T-Shirt, he planted his feet firmly on the floor and stood up. He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in familiar darkness. He hoped that the sound that it made when he disapparated hadn't woken Harry. He didn't want to answer any more questions.

Ron walked silently through the dining room and into the hallway. He stopped at the doorway. Part of him knew that he was invading her privacy, but he didn't care. He had to know. The door was already slightly ajar. She never slept with the door completely closed. Perhaps it was because she wanted to be constantly aware of everything that was going on at all times. It might have been almost a year since the death of Lord Voldermort, but old habits died hard. It was difficult to get used to not having to look over your shoulder at every moment.

He took a step closer to her bed, watching her chest rising and falling under the purple blanket that covered her. Her back was to her and her brown hair was fanned over her pillow. Ron longed to touch it, but he didn't move. He knew that would be a definite violation of privacy.

Feeling cold, he crossed his arms over his chest. She was okay. She was safe in her bed, sleeping.

He loved to watch her sleep. She didn't know it, of course, but he could spend hours just standing in her doorway watching her sleep. It had started when they were hiding out in their tent for months searching for the horcruxes. Ron did whatever he could to make sure that he was sleeping near her. Some nights, when they were close enough, they would even fall asleep holding hands. He wished more than anything that he could have that simple pleasure back again. Even if they weren't holding hands, he would never fall asleep until he was sure that she was sleeping first. And even after she had fallen asleep, sometimes he would stay up all night just to watch her and listen to her even breaths.

After they had all returned home to the Burrow, Ron couldn't help but what to continue to make sure she was safe. He had tried to sneak into Hermione and Ginny's room, but Ginny was, unfortunately, an extremely light sleeper and he never did manage to catch anything more than glance. And then Hermione had left to find her parents and restore their memory. She was gone for almost a month and that's when the nightmares began. They didn't become a nightly occurrence until she had returned from finding her parents and, after a week of being back at the Borrow, had announced that she had found her own flat and was moving out. It was when he felt like she was really gone that the nightmares grew more frequent and more real.

She rolled over in her sleep so that she was facing him. The blanket shifted, falling from under her chin. He wanted to reposition it, but he stayed where she was. He couldn't help but stare at the light pink tank top she was wearing.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione," he whispered before apparating back into his own bedroom. With the sound of the crack, Hermione opened her eyes. Thinking she was just imaging things, she fell back asleep.

Author's Note: This is my second Harry Potter fanfic and I'm loving it so far. I've had this idea for a while and I've finally gotten the chance to sit down and write it. The only problem I seem to be having is whether I should be using the word apparate or disapparate. I hope I've gotten it right. Thank you for reading and please review!

Ron had seen her pajamas a number of times, most of which she didn't know about, but


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ron awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through his and Harry's small flat. They had moved out of the burrow and into their own place soon after Hermione had. Ron said it was because, after all their independence, he couldn't stand to be watched over constantly by his mum, but it was really because having their own place made it easier to watch over Hermione.

"Breakfast!" Hermione yelled.

Ron moaned. He appreciated that Hermione was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, but he wasn't too thrilled that he had only gotten a few hours of asleep. The nightmares had really begun to take a toll on his ability to get a peaceful night's sleep.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked, this time louder and with more irritation in her voice. He swung his legs out of bed, stood, and pulled on a pair of sweat pants over his boxers. He quickly took a look in the mirror. He was thankful that he had decided to cut his hair a little shorter so that it wasn't too unruly. Flattening it with just his hands, Ron exited his room.

"Finally," Hermione sighed as Ron walked into the kitchen. Harry, also in his pajamas, was already sitting at the table, a piece of toast halfway to his mouth.

"Good morning to you, too," Ron said. As he made his way to the table, his foot caught on a large object on the floor. He tripped, catching himself on the table.

"Nice entrance, Ron," Harry commented with his mouth full.

Embarrassed, Ron looked back at what he kicked. It was Hermione's work satchel.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what's in that thing? Bricks?"

"It's just some work I have to get done," Hermione said, using her wand to send the satchel into the living room so that it wouldn't be in the way. "And if you weren't so klutzy…"

Her voice trailed off as Ron took a seat beside Harry. He glanced over at Hermione who was busy at the stove. Her hair, although pulled into a ponytail rather than down as Ron preferred it, was no less tantalizing. He still longed to touch it.

Hermione sent two pieces of bacon flying over to Ron's plate. Her eyes lingered on him longer than they should have. She couldn't help but notice just how adorable he looked in his mismatching pajamas.

His adorableness was cut short when Ron picked up a piece of bacon and shoved it into his mouth. Hermione turned back to pay attention to the eggs she was cooking. She scolded herself for even thinking about Ron as more than a friend. He had proved that all he had wanted was friendship and Hermione had to keep reminded herself of that.

"Ugh, Hermione, that's bloody awful," he exclaimed, spitting it back out.

"Well, if you had come down when I first called, it wouldn't have burned. Honestly I don't know why I bother," Hermione scowled, sending Ron's remaining pieces of bacon straight into the trash.

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to eat them," Ron said.

"From now on you can cook your own breakfast Monday mornings."

Somehow it had become a tradition that Hermione come over every Monday morning and make them breakfast. It wasn't that they were incapable of doing it themselves, but she enjoyed cooking and it was something that she learned she was quite good at. She found it to be a lot like making potions.

She also simply enjoyed being with them. After so long together, she found her apartment to be a lonely place and she genuinely missed them, especially Ron.

She sighed to herself and sat down at the table with them, a plate of fruit and a yogurt cup in front of her.

"Hermione, why is it that you cook us a magnificent breakfast and you end up eating…that?" Ron asked, walking over to the stove himself and dishing out a spoonful of scrambled eggs that Hermione had prepared.

"Magnificent, huh?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Yeah, well, it's pretty good anyway," Ron replied, trying to hide his praise for her cooking.

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself about his friends' constant banter. He knew that behind every word they spoke to each other, there was much more meaning, but neither of them seemed to realize it.

Ron sat back down at the table with a plateful of food.

"You two better eat quickly," Hermione said, "or you'll both be late for work."

"You know, Hermione, if we wanted a mother, we would have stayed at the Burrow."

"Well, in that case, Ronald, I'll just…" Hermione stood up angrily. The face she made was one that Ron knew all too well.

"Hermione, he was just kidding," Harry said before Hermione had a chance to disapparate herself out of the room. "Besides, you can't blame him for what he says."

"Oh, and why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why is that, Harry?" Ron asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"Because he had a bad night…" Harry began. Ron kicked him hard in the leg under the table. "Ow! Ron!"

"Bad what?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…headache," Ron quickly covered, glaring at Harry.

"Bad headache?" Hermione questioned, a real sense of concern rising in her voice. "Do you want me to brew you a potion?" Hermione jumped to her feet. "I know one that really works quickly and I can easily…"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Headaches gone," Ron stated. He truly felt bad about lying, but there was no way he was about to admit what had really kept him up all night.

Already on her feet, Hermione quickly rinsed her dishes. She knew that she could wash them easily with magic, but it was hard to dismiss her muggle ways. After all, she lived without magic for the first twelve years of her life. She put the dishes in the strainer and turned to face them both.

"Are you two going to get dressed any time this century?"

Ron and Harry both looked at each other and scrambled out of their chairs.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. I hope you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione shuffled through the papers on her desk. She was hoping that simply looking at them would make them all go away, but it didn't. She considered vanishing them with her wand, but the Ministry generally frowned upon paperwork disappearing. That was one of the first things they told all of their employees in their orientation.

Hermione had been offered a job in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department as soon as she returned from finding her parents. Within a week she had been given her own office. Within two weeks, she had managed to create an entire new division, the Society for the Protection and Care of Magical Creatures. And, within three weeks, she had enough paperwork to fill an entire closet.

Despite the long hours and the large amounts of paperwork, she was content with her job. As matter of fact, she was content with all aspects of her life except for one.

"Lunch?"

Hermione jumped in her seat and looked up to see Ron standing in front of her desk.

"What?"

He took a seat on the corner of her desk, something that, when other people did it, annoyed her, but when he did it, she found it adorable. As matter of fact, she was finding that his adorableness was growing every day.

"You want to grab some lunch?" He asked.

"Oh…I…" she stuttered, trying to come up with something to say.

Ron immediately noticed how distracted she was and as soon as he saw the paperwork, he knew why. For as hard as Hermione had worked on her schoolwork in Hogwarts, she worked twice as hard at her job.

"Hermione?"

She looked from his amazing blue eyes to the mountain of paperwork that was stacked up in front of her. She sighed. She desperately wanted to grab some lunch with him and it wasn't just because her stomach was grumbling.

"I can't," she finally answered. "I've got so much to catch up on from the weekend."

"Come on, Hermione, even the Ministry gives us all an hour for lunch."

Harry and Ron also had gotten a job at the ministry as aurors. Even though Voldermort was gone, aurors were still necessary.

Hermione sighed. She really wanted to go to lunch. She wanted to do anything that included her being with Ron even though she would never admit it out loud.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

She looked back into his eyes and again, was unable to turn away. They mesmerized her. They always had.

"Okay, dinner then. I'll send an inner office memo to Harry."

She finally looked away from him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, to invite him to dinner."

"Oh, right." Why wouldn't Harry go with them? Harry almost always went with them. Hermione wanting to be alone with Ron was part of a fantasy world that didn't exist. Ron was her best friend and nothing more.

"See you at six?"

Hermione pointed to the papers.

"Make it seven."

"Alright, see you at seven."

Shaking his head because he knew that Hermione worked too hard too often, he took one last look at her. Even when stressed, she was beautiful. He walked out of her office and back towards his own, knowing that he had quite a bit of paperwork to get to, too. He loved being an auror, but he never realized just how much paperwork was involved in every job in the ministry.

As Ron walked out, Hermione's assistant walked in.

"More letters for you, Ms. Granger," he said, walking over to the side of Hermione's desk. He put them on top of the existing pile.

"Thanks, Harold and please, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Hermione?"

"Yes, Ms…Hermione."

Harold raced out of the office, nearly knocking over the garbage can beside Hermione's desk. She smiled as she began to open the top letter. It was the beginning of Harold's second week and he was still incredibly nervous. He was actually a year older than Hermione, but he came from a muggle family who never really accepted his abilities so he didn't have any professional schooling. But, as far as Hermione was concerned, he had a good head on his shoulders and he always aimed to please her. Not to mention that the fact that he had a crush on her was a big ego booster.

As Hermione began to read the first letter she sighed deeply.

"Harold!" She called. In a split second, Harold appeared in the doorway. "Could you send a memo to Ronald Weasley on the eighteenth floor and tell him eight o'clock?"

"Consider it done."

Harold disappeared.

"Oh, and Harold!"

He walked back into her office.

"If anymore letters come, could you please hold them off until tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem. But what if…"

"Tomorrow, Harold."

"Tomorrow, got it."

He vanished. Hermione momentarily buried her head in her hands before tearing open letter number two.

Author's Note: I know, it's another short one, but I just had to break the chapter here. Hopefully the next one will be a little longer. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ron sat at the table for two, sipping on a glass of pumpkin juice. His foot tapped nervously against the ground even though there was no reason for him to be nervous. It was just dinner. He, Hermione, and Harry all went to dinner together at least three or four times a week and, on the other days, the three of them were most likely eating at one of their flats. And it wasn't like this was the first time Ron and Hermione would be eating alone together. Harry left them every once in a great while to meet Ginny in Hogsmeade. After all, she was in her last year at school.

It was nearing eight thirty. Ron watched the seconds ticking away. Every second that passed, he became more worried. Hermione was never late.

Ron stood up, ready to disapparate directly into Hermione's office to find her, when he saw her approaching.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized, taking off her coat.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, wondering why he was standing.

Hermione looked around the restaurant, trying to see if there was someone else they knew or if there was a girl he was more interested in. Most likely it was the latter of the two. Ron had a tendency to find and consequently make a fool of himself in front of the prettiest girls wherever he went. Hermione had tried to reason with herself many times before that he was allowed to see whoever he wanted. After all, he never showed any interest in her, not even after she kissed him in the middle of the war.

"No," Ron answered.

"No what?" She asked, forgetting that she had asked him a question. She had been too busy remembering the feel of his lips against hers and the way he had lifted her off her feet when he kissed her. She thought that moment would change them and their relationship, but it hadn't. They were still just friends and Hermione just had to accept it.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. You okay?"

Hermione draped her coat over the back of her chair.

"Yeah, just tired."

She and Ron both sat.

"I'll say. You look…awful," Ron remarked, taking in her appearance. Her hair was frizzier than he had seen in since first year. Her face looked drained and her eyes were all but dead.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled.

The waiter walked over and Hermione quickly ordered a melon drop, a fruity drink that could somehow make her happy even when she was having the worst day.

"So, where's Harry?"

"We've got a new trainee coming in so he's staying late to work on some things."

"If I'd have known that, I would have sent you an owl to bring us takeout and we could both have had a working dinner."

"No working dinners for you."

"Why not?"

"You need to get out of that office, Hermione. It's running you ragged."

He wanted to reach across the table and push a piece of hair that had fallen from her messy ponytail away from her face, but he didn't. He hated seeing her so overworked.

"Well, I've got a review coming up in two weeks when they'll decide if they should expand the department and hire me some more staff. So, hopefully, I won't be running myself ragged for much longer." The waiter appeared with her drink and took their order. "But, Harold's been a great help. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"He seems a little…weird to me."

Hermione took a drink. "He's nice," she insisted.

"And he's obviously got a big crush on you."

"He's just being nice."

"That's the second time you've called him nice, you know. If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on him, too."

Ron took a drink, smiling. The two of them were constantly teasing each other about possible romances and yet, neither of them ever seemed to have any true romances. Ron liked to think that he just hadn't found the right person yet, but he knew that the right person was sitting right in front of him and he was too afraid to admit it.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. He's just my assistant. But speaking of crushes, guess who I ran into the other day?"

"Who?"

"Lavender Brown."

He choked on the liquid that was in his mouth. Lavender Brown was one topic he definitely liked to avoid. Hermione was secretly happy with his reaction. She debated on whether or not she was going to tell him about the encounter at all. She didn't like to think about Lavender Brown, let alone run into her, but she wanted to see Ron's reaction. So far, she was pleased.

"Oh?" He tried to remain as calm and non-caring as possible. The truth was, he didn't care about Lavender Brown. The truth was, he never did.

"I was near Diagon Alley investigating a house elf who's being mistreated by his so-called master when I saw her outside of the Leaky Cauldron. She asked about you."

"She did?"

The waiter came back to the table and put down the mushroom, pepperoni, and pineapple pizza that they had decided on splitting.

Starving, Hermione dug in.

"She asked how you were doing and if you were seeing anyone."

"And what did you say?"

"That you were free as a bird."

It was a lie. Hermione told Lavender that Ron was taken by some girl he met at work. Hermione failed to mention that the girl at work was her and they hadn't actually starting dating and probably never would.

"Oh…well…" Ron didn't know what to say.

"You know what I was thinking about this morning?"

Ron was grateful for the change of subject.

"What's that?"

"That time the mountain troll tried to kill us in our first year."

"You mean the mountain troll that tried to kill you when you were crying in the girl's lavatory when Harry and I saved you?"

"I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't made fun of me."

"And what exactly made you think about that?"

"I received a letter from a troll supporter…"

"A troll supporter? That troll tried to rip your head off, Hermione!"

"And part of my job is protecting them."

Ron shook his head.

"I never will understand you, Hermione Granger."

They both laughed and reached for the same piece of pizza. Ron's fingertips brushed against the back of Hermione's hand. They both pulled their hands away and looked around as if nothing happened.

Author's Note: Well, another chapter done – this one a little longer. This was kind of a weird one to write and I can't exactly put my finger on why, but at least it's done. Happy holidays to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione and Ron apparated into Ron's living room. It was already past midnight. Somehow they had ended up talking so long at the restaurant that they had lost track of time and it wasn't the first time it happened. They often found themselves talking and talking for hours about their past into all hours of the night, but almost never about their future.

When the waiter arrived to tell them that the restaurant was closing, Hermione went to disapparate back to her own apartment when she realized that she had left her satchel in Ron and Harry's living room that morning. She hadn't thought about it all day at work because of all the other work she had done, but suddenly, when leaving the restaurant, she remembered Ron tripping over it and her sending it out of sight to the living room.

Hermione yawned, pushed her satchel out of the way, and threw herself on the old, blue sofa in the middle of the room. Ron hung up his coat and then turned to look at her.

"Hermione…"

"Mmm?" She didn't even bother to open her eyes. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she was.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?"

He was shocked at his own boldness. He would never have imagined that he would actually ask her to stay over. He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to make sure if she was safe or if he just wanted her close to him.

"No, I've got to get home." She sat up and pulled her hair out of the sloppy pony tail it had become. "I've got some more work to do before tomorrow and…" closing her eyes again, she relaxed against the back of the couch

Boldly, Ron walked over to her and sat down beside her. She felt his presence and longed for him to reach out and, at the very least, squeeze her hand. But she knew that he wouldn't.

"Hermione, you work too hard," Ron commented.

"Well, it's worth it if I can protect all the magical creatures out there."

"But it's not worth wearing yourself out, Hermione."

"Look, I don't have the time to argue about this."

"Who's arguing? I'm just trying to look out for your best interest."

"Trust me, I don't need you or anyone else looking out for my best interest."

Hermione reached for the satchel and stood up.

"Hermione, I…"

She disappeared with a crack. Ron sat back against the couch and sighed deeply. Why did they always end up fighting? Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt?

"Can you two have a conversation without fighting?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

Harry sat down on the couch next to Ron.

"I've been here long enough to hear you ask Hermione to stay over."

"It's not like she hasn't spent the night before, Harry."

Hermione had stayed over on the couch every once and a while including the week her heat broke in the middle of the winter and she was too busy to even look at it. Ron volunteered to put a spell on it, but Hermione wouldn't let him, telling him that he would probably end up blowing it up by accident.

"No, but it's the first time you invited her to stay over."

"So I invited her. Big deal."

Ron propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

"Ron, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably. He and Harry might have been best mates, but they didn't often talk about their feelings. Of course, most of that was because Harry was dating Ron's little sister and Ron didn't exactly want the details, but, even before that, they weren't very open with each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron insisted.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows you and Hermione have liked each other since we started at Hogwarts."

"We have not!"  
"Okay, maybe not since first year, but pretty darn close to it."

"Hermione and I do not like each other."

"No? Then what have your nightmares been about?"

"What?"

"They're about Hermione, aren't they?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

"Is that why I hear you screaming her name in the middle of the night?"

"I do not scream her name."

"Ron, I sleep in the next room."

"Just drop it, Harry."

"Ron…"

"You of all people, Harry, should know what it feels like to have people constantly prying into your life so stop doing it to me!"

"I'm just trying to help. Just talk to me, Ron. Or better yet, talk to her."

Ron jumped up angrily.

"Leave it alone, Harry!"

He stormed off towards his bedroom. Harry sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. That conversation, which he had been planning for quite some time since he was tired of getting woken up almost every night by Ron's cries, did not go as he had planned. He hated to do it, but he knew the next person he would have to talk to would be Hermione because if Ron wasn't willing to admit his feelings, Hermione would have to.

Author's Note: I know, it's a little short, but it seemed like a logical place to end the chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I was on vacation with my sisters in Vermont (and, if anyone has the chance to go there – I highly recommend it). I just got back yesterday and I've been working on this story ever since. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry stood in the doorway to her office. He had been there for almost five minutes. She hadn't looked up for which Harry was almost grateful. He wasn't sure if he really was ready for the conversation that was going to ensue.

As he stood there, he really looked at her for the first time in a long time. She looked tired, but he could tell that she was actually happy because she was doing something that she loved. He admired that about her – her ability to work hard and love every minute of it.

Her nose was buried in a book that was thicker than any Harry had ever seen. Not to mention that she had a mountain of paperwork stacked up on either side of her desk. Her name plate, which he knew she was the most proud of, had been pushed to the floor by all of the paraphernalia that covered the surface of her desk.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he walked in.

"Oh, hi, Harry."

She glanced up quickly at him and then back down at the book. He stopped and picked up her name plate.

"You dropped this," he stated, putting it back on her desk where it belonged.

"Thanks," she mumbled, continuing her reading.

"What are you looking at?"

"It's a three hundred year old ledger of all of the magical creatures that were registered at that time."

"There's actually a ledger of all the magical creatures?"

"Well, of course there is, Harry. How else would we know about all the magical creatures out there? Of course, there are a number of magical creatures who don't get registered, which makes our job more difficult, but we do the best we can."

"Hermione, why are you looking at a three hundred year old ledger?"

Hermione looked up for the first time, marking where she left off in the book with her finger.

"Did you want something, Harry because I'm really busy."

"Ah…yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Ron."

"Ron? What about him?"

Hermione looked back at the book, trying to avert her eyes from Harry's. She didn't want to talk about Ron with Harry. She didn't want to talk about Ron with anyone. It was a feeling she'd rather keep to herself because the last time she let it out, no good had come from it.

"Hermione, you need to talk to him."

"Talk to him? I talk to him all the time."

"About how you feel."

"How I feel?" She stuttered. "Harry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, that's the same thing he said."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What do you mean what he said?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book. Had Ron and Harry discussed Ron's feelings for her? And, if they did, what did he say?

"Forget it," Harry said, knowing that he couldn't betray Ron's trust. He couldn't just blurt out that Ron was madly in love with her, not only because Ron would probably never speak to him again if he did, but also because Ron hadn't even admitted that to himself. Harry decided to try a different approach. "Hermione, we all know how you feel about each oth…"

"Hermione," Harold said, walking in. "Oh, excuse me."

"That's alright," Hermione replied, thankful that their conversation had been interrupted.

"Wow! You must be Harry Potter!"

Harold ran over to him and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry this is Harold, my assistant. Harold, Harry." Hermione buried her nose back in the book.

Still holding Harry's hand, Harold's face was beaming. "I heard that you worked for the ministry, but I never thought I'd actually get to meet you!" Harold exclaimed like a kid in a candy store. Hermione looked up. "I mean, you're THE Harry Potter."

"Harold," Hermione said, trying to get his attention.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said, finally managing to get Harold to let go of his hand.

"You defeated Lord Voldermort," Harold continued. "You're the reason why witches and wizards everywhere are safe. My mum's got your picture hanging on…"

"Harold!" Hermione shouted, standing up.

"Yes?" He replied nervously. Hermione was definitely giving him what Harry would consider Hermione's very best death stare. Harry had been the recipient of that stare too many times.

"Why'd you come in here Harold?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Mr. Kressley is here for his meeting to discuss the troll situation he has going on."

Hermione smacked herself a little too hard in the head. "Oh! I completely forgot! Tell him I'll be with him in just a moment. I just need to…" she picked up her wand and looked around the room. "Find a chair." She quickly vanished a mound of books and papers off of the only other chair in the office, making a mental note to remember to make the work reappear before she forgot all about it.

"I'm sorry, Harry, can we talk later?" She asked, not really wanting to talk to him later, but she knew it was the polite thing to do.

"Yeah, sure."

Harry walked out, knowing that it would probably be another six months before he would get the chance to talk to Hermione about Ron again.

Author's Note: I know, another short one, but this one was quick and fun. Thanks for reading and thank you for the great reviews I've received!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ron poked at the piece of chocolate cake that was in front of him. Harry eyed him suspiciously from across the table. It wasn't like Ron to not gobble down sweets the moment he laid eyes on them.

"You alright, Ron?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his own cake.

"Bloody brilliant," Ron mumbled sarcastically. He made the cake disappear and he stood up. He glared at Harry before walking off into the living room.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked, following him.

"What tipped you off?"

"Why in the bloody hell are you mad at me?"

"What were you doing talking to Hermione?"

"What?"

"Harold, Hermione's bloody assistant was bragging in the hallway that he got to talk to the famous Harry Potter to Dillan McCallister who then told Jake Manning who told me that you were in Hermione's office."

Harry shook his head, trying to make sense of what Ron had just said.

"Hermione and I were just talking. Since when did it become a crime to talk to your friend at work?" Harry asked.

"Since you were talking to you friend about me."

"How do you know that I was talking to Hermione about you? And besides, that I wouldn't have to talk to Hermione about you if you would just talk to her yourself."

"I told you to leave it alone, Harry."

"Ron, how can you honestly stand there and tell me that you'd rather live miserably pining over her than simply telling her how you feel?"

"What did you say to her, Harry?"

"What?"

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything, but if you don't, I will."

"This is none of your business, Harry!"

"I'm just trying to be your friend, Ron. You can't continue having these nightmares."

"A real friend would mind their own damn business! And what makes you think telling Hermione how I feel will help?"

Harry sighed. "I don't."

"Then bug off, Harry."

Ron retreated to his room. He flopped down onto his bed, trying to make sense of everything. He wondered if Harry was right. Maybe he should just tell Hermione. But would that really make his nightmares go away? Would telling her how he felt about her make him feel like she was safe?

Angrily, Ron punched his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Ron! I need you! Ron!"

"Hermione! Where are you?"

He was in the darkness once again, unable to see even inches in front of his own face. He groped around in the darkness, but felt nothing.

"Please hurry!" She cried.

"I can't. Hermione, please, I can't!"

"I'm right here, Ron! Please help me!"

"Hermione!"

"No, don't hurt me! No! Please!"

"Avada Kedavra!" A shrill voice shrieked.

"Nooooo!" Ron howled. The darkness was met with silence. "Hermione? Hermione!"

Ron dropped to his knees, sobbing.

When he opened his eyes, his face was wet with tears. He was bawling, his body frantically convulsing. He sat up, leaning against his headboard, his head buried in his hands. He had to know. He had to know if she was okay.

He stood up and disappeared.

Seconds later, he was pushing open her bedroom door. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he focused on her bed. She wasn't there. Frantic, he ran over to her bed and touched the spot where she should have been lying. Her bed was still made and the sheets weren't even warm. She hadn't been there all night.

"Hermione," he whispered.

He ran into her living room, searching everywhere. Her jacket was neatly hanging on its hook and her satchel was right below it. She had been home, but where was she? He was panicked. She had never not been there. It was two o'clock in the morning. Where could she be at two o'clock in the morning?

Ron ran back to her bedroom and ran over to her bedside table. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he didn't see her wand. Whenever she was sleeping, she left it on the table next to her bed. At least that meant she had her wand with her.

"Move even an inch and I'll put a spell on you that you won't soon forget."

Her voice was unmistakable. A strong sense of relief flooded over him. She was okay. Obviously angry, but okay.

"Now turn around very slowly," Hermione commanded. Her voice wavered ever so slightly. It was then that Ron realized that she didn't know that it was him.

"Hermione, it's me," he said. He heard her gasp and he turned around. This time, it was he who gasped. She was standing in the doorway, her wand pointed straight at him, in nothing but a towel.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione…" he said, looking her up and down from head to toe. The yellow towel was tucked tightly just under her arms and fell just above her knees. Her wet hair fell loosely around her face.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She lowered her wand and clutched the towel against her chest.

"What are you doing here?" She finally blurted out, knowing that her cheeks were burning a bright red. If she were thinking clearly, she would have kicked him out of her room so that she could put some real clothes on, but her brain was nowhere near clear.

"I…I…" Ron couldn't help but stutter. At that moment, his brain was complete mush.

"Well?"

"Well…what were you doing taking a shower at two in the morning?"

"That is none of your business!" Hermione shouted. "Now, please enlighten me as to why you are standing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?" Her speechlessness was now turning into anger.

"I came to borrow some leech broth."

"Leech broth? At two o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah."

He couldn't stop staring at her. For all the time they had spent together sleeping in the same tent for months, he had never seen her in a towel. He wanted to imprint the image of her into his brain.

"Why in bloody hell do you need leech broth at one o'clock in the morning?"

Hermione rarely said bloody hell. Ron knew he was in trouble.

"It's for…a headache potion." Ron was silently glad that he paid attention in potions the day that they discussed home remedies. Otherwise, Hermione would have been able to have seen right through his lie.

"You want to brew headache potion in the middle of the night?"

"My head hurts," Ron stated, bringing his hand to his head to better fake his ailment.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you wait, I'll brew you some potion myself."

"Oh…okay." He should have stood up for himself and told her that he was capable of brewing a simple headache potion, but he didn't. He wanted to be around her for as long as possible.

She began to tap her foot impatiently. "Do you mind waiting in the kitchen so I can get dressed first?"

"Uh…sure."

Ron slowly began to leave the room, trying to inconspicuously get a last look at her. His arm brushed against hers as he walked by her. He walked straight into the kitchen, grinning.

Author's Note: Originally this was split into two chapters, but I decided against it because the two chapters were pretty short. I hope it works. Thank you for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ron sat at Hermione's dining room table, nervously drumming his fingers on the tabletop. He couldn't get the image of her standing there in a towel out of his mind.

"How long have you been having headaches?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room. Already dry, her curly hair was down, resting just above her shoulders. She was no longer dressed in a towel, for which Ron was disappointed. Instead she had on a pair of brightly colored striped pajama pants and the same pink tank top she was wearing the last time Ron had seen her sleeping. Ron couldn't help but notice that it clung to her every curve.

"What?" He replied in a daze.

"Your headaches," she stated impatiently. "How long have you had them?"

"Ah…a few days," Ron lied.

Hermione disappeared into the kitchen to get the ingredients for the potion.

"Why didn't you tell me about them before?"

"It wasn't that bad before."

Hermione came back with several bottles in her arms. She put them all on the table along with her cauldron, the same one she had used from her first year at Hogwarts.

"How much do you want me to make?" She asked, as she began to measure out the first ingredient. He didn't respond. Hermione looked up at him, noticing that he was staring directly at her. "Ronald!"

He blinked several times, coming out of the daze he was in. "What?"

"How much do you want me to make?" She repeated angrily. The bottle of leech broth was floating in the air, ready to be poured into the cauldron.

"Oh…I…"

"You didn't come here for leech broth, did you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I…I did," Ron sputtered.

Hermione let the bottle come crashing down on the table. It shattered, the contents flowing everywhere. She couldn't believe him. He had lied to her. She had been secretly excited to see him in her room in the middle of the night, but there was nothing to be excited about. The fact that she was in a towel when he saw her drew no reaction from him. He was still the same old Ron who was probably more embarrassed to see his friend so scantily dressed than anything else.

"Why did you come here?" She demanded to know. She was angry, not just at him, but at herself for letting herself get so excited.

"Why don't you tell me what you were doing up at two o'clock in the morning?" He retorted.

She knew that she should have told him again that it was none of his business and that she should make him leave, but something else came to her mind.

"I was on a date," she stated matter of factly.

"A date?" He exclaimed, standing up. He was angry and yet, he knew that he had no right to be. She had the right to date whomever she wanted, but it didn't mean that Ron had to be happy about it.

"Don't sound so surprised. I do date, you know."

"Until two o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes. He took me…"

"He who?"

She hadn't expected him to ask her that. She had to stop and think.

"Harold?" She said more as a question. "Yes, Harold."

"Harold?" He walked over to her. "Your assistant Harold?"

"Yes, he's very nice."

"So I've heard. I can't believe you went out with Harold."

"What exactly about it can't you believe?"

"He's not good enough for you, Hermione." His words shocked her. What exactly did he mean by that? "Besides I thought Harold was at the new employee orientation tonight. I thought everyone new at the ministry had to be there."

"He was…he met me afterwards."

"Ha!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?"

"There was no new employee orientation." Hermione put her hands on her hips. He had tricked her and she had fallen for it. Now she was caught in a lie.

"Fine," she huffed. "I wasn't on a date."

"Then where were you?"

"I was out…"

"Out doing what?"

She sighed deeply. "Running, okay? I was out running!"

"Running?"

"Yes, running. After a long day at work, sometimes I like go for a run. It…helps my stress level."

"You went out for a run at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Well, when you don't get out of work until after midnight, it doesn't leave you with much of an option."

Why was she telling him all of this? She had never shared with anyone that she enjoyed going for runs because it helped clear her head. As matter of fact she was always positive that both Ron and Harry would make fun of her if she ever told them.

"Hermione, you can't go out running in the middle of the night!" He yelled louder than he meant to. He was almost panicked. How long had she been going out alone? Almost every night he checked on her to make sure that she was okay, but he never knew that she was putting herself in potential danger all the time.

"I can do whatever I damn well please!" She shouted back. She turned and strode off towards her bedroom.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, storming off after her. "You could be hurt or…"

She whipped around in the middle of the hallway, glaring at him. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself! And in case you haven't noticed, there is nothing to be afraid of anymore. The war is over!"

"I'm not talking about the war or your ability as a witch. I'm talking about muggles, Hermione. Muggle men. Do you know what they can do to you?"

"Trust me, Ron, I'm a big girl. I can take care of yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest, taking on a fighting stance. "Now why don't you tell me what you're doing here."

"I told you…"

"I know you didn't come here for leech broth!"

"Yes I did!"

"No! You didn't!"

Ron couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "I came here because…"

"Because?"

"Because I care about you!"

Hermione was taken aback. Had he really said that he cared about her? And what did that mean? Did that mean that he cared about her as a friend or in the same way that she cared about him? And what did that have to do with him being in her apartment at two o'clock in the morning?

Ron simply stared at her. He didn't know what else to do. He had finally showed her what was really inside his heart and she wasn't even saying anything.

"You didn't care about me six months ago," she stated.

He was confused. Actually, he was more than confused.

"What? What are you talking about?"

He didn't even know what she was talking about. It was like a blow to her heart.

"What am I talking about?" She felt the tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I'm talking about me kissing you in the middle of fighting for our lives when we both could have been killed…or maybe you've forgotten!"

"I haven't forgotten."

She ignored him. "I'm talking about coming back to the burrow after everything was all over and you not doing anything!"

"Not doing anything? What was I supposed to do?"

"I kissed you, Ron!" She yelled as a tear escaped down her cheek. "I kissed you because I felt something for you. Something more than friendship. And you did nothing! And I thought, maybe I just need to give him time. Maybe we all just need time to adjust to what's happened. Maybe we need to get used to being safe and we all need time to mourn our losses, especially you for Fred. And then, after I gave you all of that time, nothing's happened! Everything went back to exactly the way it used to be and I realized just how stupid I was to think that my best friend could have feelings for me!"

The tears were coming freely now. Ron wanted so desperately to reach out to her and hold her, but he knew that he couldn't. There were too many things that he had to say. After all the time he thought she didn't care about him, it was she who thought he didn't care about her.

"You're not stupid, Hermione. Trust me, you've never been stupid a day in your life."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I've never forgotten that kiss. I'm saying that, even though we were in the middle of a war and we could have all died, that was the best moment of my entire life." He paused. "I'm saying that I love you."

He reached for her arm, but she walked away into her bedroom.

"Hermione, did you hear what I said?"

She was facing her bed, her back to him. She wiped at her tears, trying to make sense of what was going on in her head. She had always prided herself for having a level head, but nothing seemed to be level anymore. Everything was turned upside-down.

"Yes, I heard you," she whispered. She turned back to look at him. "But why now? What after all this time? Why wait so long to tell me?"

"Because…I was afraid," he finally admitted. He hung his head as if ashamed.

"Afraid? Afraid Of what?"

"Of losing you!"

"Ron, you're not making any sense."

"You almost died, Hermione!" He reached for her hand and this time, she let him take it. "You almost died and I couldn't do anything!"

"Died? Ron, what are you…"

"When we were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix Lestrange took us away from you. I could hear you…screaming." He let go of her hand and this time, it was he who turned away from her. He couldn't stand for her to see him crying. "I could hear her torturing you, hitting you with the crucio course. And I couldn't do anything. I just had to sit there and listen." He wiped a tear from his own cheek. "I couldn't do anything."

"But you did," she insisted, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You did do something. You pulled me out from that chandelier…"

He turned back to face her and she dropped her hand from his shoulder.

"And if Dobby hadn't dropped that chandelier, Bellatrix Lestrange would have killed you and I was right there, Hermione. I was right there watching you die."

Hermione was shaking her head, trying to get him to listen to her. After all this time of uncertainty about how Ron felt about her, it all came down to this one fear.

"Ron…"

"I dream about it all the time, Hermione. I have these terrible nightmares where I can hear you begging me to save you and I never can. And when I wake up, I just have to know…I have to know if you're safe so I come here."

"That's why you were here tonight? You had another nightmare?"

He nodded. "I can never save you," he whispered.

"Oh Ron, you did save me. I heard you that whole time. I heard you try to exchange yourself for me. I heard you yelling my name and it was the one thing that kept me going. Just knowing that you would be there waiting for me when I got out was enough. You brought me to safety. You saved me."

"But what if I can't next time?"

This time when she reached for his hand, she squeezed it.

"Ron, there isn't going to be a next time. And no matter what happened in the past or what happens in the future, I know that I'm safe with you. I know that I'll always be safe with you. Ron, I trust you with my life. And…" She knew it was her turn to explain her feelings for him. "And I love you. I've always loved you. I…"

He silenced her with his lips.

Author's Note: One more chapter to go! I could have ended it here, but I just wanted a cute, fun last chapter. It should be up soon so stay tuned and thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He had longed to kiss her every day since that last hasty kiss at Hogwarts and he couldn't wait another second. Whatever he had imagined kissing her again might be like, feeling her lips pressed against his was one hundred times better.

She melted against him, growing familiar with his mouth. He tasted of chocolate and peppermint. She felt his arm around her. There was nothing urgent about this kiss as there had been the last time, nor was there an audience. This kiss was years of pent up feelings and anger at each others stubbornness.

When they finally broke out of the necessity to breathe, Ron couldn't help but smile. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," he said, rubbing her cheek with his finger.

"So have I."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione that I made you think that I didn't…care…after that night. I've done nothing but care about you and…"

"I know…now."

"Hermione, I love you. I should have told you that day you kissed me that I love you. That day and every day since then. I was a fool."

"Well, I won't deny that," Hermione said, smiling. "But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together now."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If you want to go for a run at two o'clock in the morning, tell me and we'll go together."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Oh, and one more question."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't I know you liked to run?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just something I've always enjoyed, but never talked about. Besides, now that we're together, we have plenty of time to learn all sorts of things about each other."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Ron leaned down to kiss her once more. For the first time since Voldermort had returned and even after he had died, Ron felt complete. He ran his hands through her hair, finally getting his chance to touch the soft curls. She let out a low moan, which drove Ron absolutely wild.

"I love you," Hermione whispered against his lips. Ron kissed her on the forehead, knowing that their future together had just begun.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and hugged him close. She rested her head against his chest, loving the fact that she was so close to him. Only in her wildest dreams had she imagined such a perfect moment.

"Tired?" Ron asked as Hermione tried to stifle a yawn.

She nodded.

"It's been a long day. A good day," she corrected, "but a long day. And I've got an eight o'clock meeting with…"

"You work way too hard, Hermione."

"Well, now that I have something better waiting for me at home, maybe I'll just have to cut back on my hours."

"I think that's a very good idea," Ron remarked. She yawned again. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

She reluctantly detached herself from him and crawled into bed. Ron started to pull the covers up over her, when she placed her hand on his arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Ron raised an eyebrow inquisitively as Hermione pulled on his hand. He slowly got into the bed beside her. She cuddled up next to him. They both fell asleep with their foreheads pressed against each other's.

The next morning, still half asleep, Harry sauntered into the kitchen. The smell of freshly made pancakes filled his nostrils.

"Hermione?" He asked as he saw her standing over the stove.

"Oh, good morning, Harry," she replied cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? It's not Monday."

"Oh…I…"

Ron apparated into the room right behind Hermione.

"I got the milk you asked me to," Ron stated, placing the glass bottle on the counter. "Now, how about my reward?" He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pushed her hair aside, and began to kiss her neck.

"Um…Ron…"

Ron looked up and saw Harry. He jumped back, his facing turning red.

"Well, good morning to you," Harry said, smiling. "I see there were several…developments that I missed last night."

"Ah…yeah," Ron muttered, his face turning red.

"Well, glad to see you two finally…figured it out."

"Guess this means we'll have a lot more home cooked meals, huh?" Harry stated, grabbing a pancake off a plate that Hermione had already prepared.

"Well, don't expect me to be cooking for you all the time. You two have got to learn some responsibility. Don't forget that I run an entire department on my own. I've got more work and paperwork to do than the two of you combined. You try single handedly saving house elves and trolls and…"

"Now that sounds like the bossy Hermione I know," Harry remarked.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Harry," Ron joked. "You are talking about my girlfriend."

Hermione smiled as Ron leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll…ah…leave you two to it then."

Harry grabbed one more pancake and walked out, leaving Ron and Hermione together, the way that they always would be.

Author's Note: Well, that's it. Thank you so much for being so patient with me and thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! I've loved writing this story and I can't wait to start another one!


End file.
